ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnitrix (Prototype)
The prototype Omnimatrix (also called the prototype Omnitrix, or just Omnitrix) was a watch-like device that could transform the wearer into different sapient alien species, providing the Codon Stream had a DNA sample of said species. Appearance 'Pre-Recalibration' The Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey/black dial in the middle, similar to a watch face, which had a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic peace symbol) on it. The hourglass shape changed color depending on the mode the Omnitrix is in. When selecting an alien, the lines of the hourglass shape intersected, forming a diamond shape and showed a black silhouette of the alien. 'Post-Recalibration' When it recalibrated, the Omnitrix gained a more watch-like appearance, gaining a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker, and the face dial became black and green. When selecting an alien, the Omnitrix projected a hologram of the alien standing on the dial, sometimes in other positions. ''Game Over ]]After entering the Sumo Slammers Samurai video game, the Omnitrix changed into a different form, resembling a dark brown slab held onto the user with two black straps and had the dial near the elbow. It had the same display as the pre-recalibration Omnitrix. It is unknown if this form of Omnitrix is accessible outside the video game world via Recalibration Mode. Modes Other Features *The Omnitrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **By accessing the DNA in the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrote the user's DNA and transformed them into an alien. **The Omnitrix wouldn't transform the user into another of its own species. *According to Azmuth, the Omnitrix could bring back any extinct species. *In order for the user to change size, the Omnitrix created matter from energy or reconstituted matter to energy as nesessary. *If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix sometimes created a large feedback pulse to push the offender away. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix would resist attempts to physically remove it. *The Omnitrix was very resistant to damage, able to wear down several of Carl's sawblades without leaving a scratch on itself. *The Omnitrix could synchronize with another Omnitrix by the two being used to transform at the same time. This allowed the two to transform into the same alien, even if it is locked on one of the Omnitrixes. *The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS, able to recieve co-ordinates and guide the user to them. *The Omnitrix could create a holographic map, similar to the one made by Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix could teleport the user. *The Omnitrix could alter the wearer's clothing to better fit the alien, and could even create different types of clothing and accessories to accommodate the alien's anatomy. **This feature was turned off after the recalibration, replacing it with nanomachines breaking down the user's clothes upon transforming and rebuilding them upon transforming back. *According to Azmuth, after Feedback was removed from the Omnitrix, as a failsafe, it would no longer accept Conductoid DNA. *The Omnitrix could be programmed to work for a specific user by their DNA. *The Omnitrix had a built-in homing device, which could be used to navigate to Xenon and disable the device draining all the light around it. 'Master Control' *The Omnitrix had a Master Control, which offered various features, such as transforming into aliens at will, no time limit on being an alien and/or unlocking aliens. 'DNA Manipulation' *The Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turning DNAliens back to normal and remove the Xenocyte or repair the Highbreed's flawed DNA by fusing their DNA with DNA from different species. 'User Access' *Touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed would turn the user back to normal or into another alien. *The Omnitrix would automatically alter its size to fit the user's size upon being put on. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, besides the pre-recalibration and post-recalibration forms, the Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms to better suit different wearers. *The Omnitrix could be worn in various locations, such as on the wrist, around the waist or (according to Dwayne McDuffie) on the leg. **According to Dwayne McDuffie, the Omnitrix could be worn anywhere so long as it is on skin. However, Azmuth was seen wearing it on top of his clothing. *When the user was transformed, the Omnitrix symbol was supposed to be located on the chest for easy access. **However, pre-recalibration, the Omnitrix symbol was located in various areas of the body, due to the Omnitrix not working properly. 'Voice Command' *The Omnitrix had Voice Command, which allowed the user to manipulate the Omnitrix via verbal commands. 'Display' *The Omnitrix had two known display modes. By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. **Black silhouettes of the aliens. **Dark green holograms of the aliens. *The Omnitrix could show an image of all aliens unlocked by silhouette, with missing aliens having a non-colored silhouette. 'Alterations to Aliens' *When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite or from the effects of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. *The Omnitrix could change the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that was turned on by the recalibration. Weaknesses The Omnitrix could be forcefully ripped off of the user. 'Glitches' At random times, the Omnitrix would simply not transform the user for no apparent reason. If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover was broken off, the result was DNA hybrids, similar to the Biomnitrix. If exposed to an electromagnetic interference, such as from a young Lewodan, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. Technical glitches in the Omnitrix caused some power glitches that gave random abilities not native to some of the alien species, as well as leaving the aliens naked and cold (post-recalibration only). Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix. While the Omnitrix could be programmed to work for a specific user by their DNA, it would accept others related to the intended user by their DNA being close enough to a match. Wearers 'Other Users' Aliens 'Click here! Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know about which fell off sometime before '''Destroy All Aliens. This is the reason why Omnitrix symbols on aliens were white until then. Category:Technology Category:Destroyed Category:Omnitrixes (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrixes Category:Azmuth's creations Category:Level 20 Technology Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal